La Fresa de la Muerte
by LunaticR
Summary: Kuchiki Rukia, una joven estudiante de preparatoria con la habilidad de ver espiritus tiene un encuentro fortuito con un cierto shinigami de cabellos naranjas que le cambia la vida.
1. La Fresa de la Muerte

Basado en una imagen de mundo alterno. Disfruten.

**Disclaimer:** Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todos son de K.T. yo solo los uso para satisfacer a mi cabeza. Sin fines de lucho.

**La fresa de la muerte...**

Mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia, tengo 15 años y soy estudiante de preparatoria; soy de estatura baja, tengo el cabello negro y los ojos de un extraño color morado. Vivo con mi hermano mayor Kuchiki Byakuya, que es el esposo de mi difunta hermana Hisana y mi mejor amiga Inoue Orihime. Nuestra casa es modesta pero tenemos todo lo necesario. Mi hermano es el director de la preparatoria de Karakura, el es un hombre serio, centrado y callado, casi rosando con lo frio. Por eso le agradezco que haya adoptado a Orihime en nuestra pequeña familia. Hay algo que es peculiar en mí y que solo mi mejor amiga sabe, y eso es que: puedo ver fantasmas desde que tengo memoria.

"Porque no tenemos forma y sin embargo le tememos, y porque no tenemos forma le reverenciamos"

La noche en la ciudad de Karakura era iluminada por la luz de la luna llena, en lo alto de un poste de luz se podía apreciar a una pequeña mariposa negra revoloteando sobre una llamativa cabellera naranja; un hombre con un kimono negro y una espada sujeta en la cintura se encontraba vigilando la ciudad desde las alturas.

- Siento su presencia cerca.

**POV's Rukia**

Hoy amaneció diferente el día, el cielo se sentía extraño, como si fuera a llover pero no había ninguna nube oscura en el. Decidí ignorarlo y me fui para la escuela junto con Orihime, nii-sama se había ido antes, tenia una junta con los maestros de la escuela muy temprano.

Pasamos por el altar a una pequeña niña que había sido recientemente asesinada pero no logre ver su espíritu, tampoco sentía su presencia pero no me preocupe, quizás haya encontrado el camino al cielo. Orihime se había regresado corriendo a la casa, se le había olvidado el cuaderno con el proyecto de química y me pidió que me adelantara a la escuela.

Una explosión y un fuerte rugido llamaron mi atención, un edificio había explotado cerca de donde estaba parada. A lo lejos y saliendo de entre todo ese humo pude ver a la niña del altar que venia corriendo, atrás de ella venia un enorme monstruo parecido a una mantis con una mascara blanca, estaba destruyendo el lugar y de él provenía el rugido. La niña se escondió detrás de mí para que la protegiera pero yo no podía hacer nada, el verlo ahí hizo que me quedara paralizada, no era miedo, era algo más.

Me quede ahí viendo al monstruo acercarse, abrió su boca para atacarnos pero una mariposa negra desvió mi atención, cuando volví a ver al monstruo este estaba siendo atacado por un muchacho vestido con un kimono negro y una peculiar cabellera naranja. De dos movimientos de su espada destrozo al monstruo. Intente llamarlo pero no me escucho, solo me miro de reojo con el seño muy fruncido y luego desapareció.

Cuando Orihime llego estaba muy asustada por la explosión, le dije que era un edificio con una fuga de gas, que todo estaba bien. Decidí no contarle lo que sucedió por dos razones, una era que no quería preocuparla y la otra era que ni yo misma sabia lo que acaba de pasar. Y así transcurrió la mañana.

Al llegar por la tarde a la casa nii-sama no se encontraba ahí, eso no era nada raro, siempre llegaba tarde del trabajo y cuando llegaba temprano se encerraba en su despacho a trabajar, a veces pienso que es un obsesivo del trabajo, desde que lo conozco ha sido así. Rara vez cenábamos juntos como la familia que éramos o que pretendíamos ser. Mi amiga y yo cenamos, platicamos un rato y cada quien se fue para su habitación en el segundo piso. No dormíamos juntas pues nii-sama creía que no era correcto.

**Fin POV's Rukia**

Ella aun seguía pensando en lo que había ocurrido esta tarde, ¿quien era el muchacho que la salvó? Quizás nunca lo sabría, aunque le hubiese gustado agradecerle. Una mariposa negra que entro por la ventana llamó su atención, de repente el muchacho del extraño cabello cruzo la pared y se quedó parado en medio del cuarto.

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto intrigada mientras se paraba de la cama

- esta cerca... – dijo el muchacho para si mismo, se encontraba confundido y sus cejas parecia que se iban a juntar de la concentración.

- he dicho i¿Quién eres?! – dijo agresivamente la muchacha mientras le lanzaba una patada en la espalda baja, que era hasta donde alcanzaba pues este era mucho mas alto que ella.

- ¿me has pegado? ¿Puedes verme? – el peli naranja estaba enojado y confundido, le habían golpeado.

- en vista de que mi pie se estrello en tu espalda, yo diría que si – dijo ligeramente enojada y ocultando el dolor en su pie que el golpe le había provocado.

- ¡pero eso es imposible! – Dijo sorprendido – ningún humano seria capaz de verme y menos uno tan enano como tu – dijo esto ultimo en un tono de burla, ya que ella era muy bajita a comparacion de él.

- ¡tenias que meterte con mi estatura! – dijo enojada con un tic en el ojo, cogió un bate que tenia en su habitación dispuesta a darle la paliza de su vida, pero cuando estaba a punto de lanzársele…

- Bakudo #1: Sai. – Dijo haciendo un movimiento horizontal con su brazo derecho extendiendo dos dedos de su mano y de inmediato una fuerza invisible ató las manos de la muchacha sobre su espalda.

- ¿Qué eres y que me has hecho? – pregunto algo asustada la muchacha.

- Yo soy un Shinigami – comenzó a explicarle a una atada Rukia tirada en el suelo mientras el se sentaba en frente de ella – vengo de un lugar llamado la sociedad de almas, mi trabajo es encontrar a los espíritus que se han quedado varados aquí y enviarlos allá. Y también purificar a los hollows, esa creatura que viste esta mañana es un hollow. - dijo simplemente - Lo que acabo de usar es kido, una magia muy poderosa que solo los Shinigamis podemos realizar, tuve que hacerlo, realmente eres muy agresiva. – terminó de explicar.

- ¿y que haces aquí? ¿No deberías de estar allá afuera matando monstruos? – pregunto molesta, no quería que siguiera ahí causando alboroto, si nii-sama la escuchara hablar sola pensaría que estaba loca.

- se supone que debería hacerlo – se sentó en la cama – pero hay una energía muy poderosa que esta bloqueando mis sentidos. Estoy siguiendo al compañero del hollow de esta mañana y eso me trajo hasta aquí. – la pelinegra escucho un rugido igual al de esa mañana, pero parecía que él no había escuchado nada.

- ¿y por que no vas a matarlo? ¿Es que no estas escuchando su horrible voz? – una explosión en el cuarto de a lado puso en alerta al peli naranja, abrió la puerta de golpe y entonces la sintió, una energía espiritual tan fuerte que nublaba los sentidos, él mismo se preguntaba como es que no la había podido sentir antes.

-Ru…ki…a - fue lo que dijo un pelinegro apoyado en la pared antes de caer desmayado. Él Shinigami se acercó y a revisarlo.

- esta bien, solo esta inconsciente – eso logró tranquilizarla un poco, aun estaba atada por el kido y no podía hacer nada.

Una nueva explosión en la parte de abajo hizo que el Shinigami saliera corriendo precipitadamente. Ella como pudo se limito a arrastrarse hasta abajo para ver lo que sucedía. Al llegar a la sala pudo ver un enorme hueco en la pared que daba a la calle, ahí vio como una creatura parecida a la de esa mañana sostenía en una de sus manos el cuerpo desmayado de Orihime. El Shinigami seguía parado ahí sin hacer nada.

- ¡Orihime! – grito la pelinegra, como pudo se paró y empezó a intentar liberarse de la magia demoniaca.

- ¡Oye, no hagas eso! Ningún humano puede liberarse por su propia cuenta del kido, si haces eso tu alma se destrozara y morirás… - no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ella estaba concentrado toda su energía espiritual y estaba deshaciendo el conjuro. Ningún humano podría hacer eso, pero tampoco ningún humano había emitido tanto poder espiritual como para confundir a un Shinigami ¿Quién demonios era ella?

Sin previo aviso la morena tomó una silla y se lanzo contra el monstruo para que liberara a Orihime, el hollow con el otro brazo libre le dio un empujón que dejo tirada en el piso a la muchacha. En ese momento reaccionó el Shinigami, desenfundo su espada y le corto brazo donde tenia sujeta a Orihime; Rukia corrió para intentar atraparla y que no se golpeara contra el piso, pero esta al ser más pequeña que la peli castaña fue vencida por el peso de la segunda y ambas terminaron en el suelo. El hollow al salir herido desapareció transportándose a otra dimensión.

- ella esta bien, no logro comerse su alma.

- ¿Por qué atacan a mi familia?

- Por la misma razón que estoy yo aquí. Por tu culpa – respondió serio.

- ¿Cómo? – pregunto asustada.

- Nunca antes había visto a un humano hacer lo que tú hiciste; confundir los sentidos de un Shinigami y romper la magia demoniaca no lo puede hacer nadie. – Empezó a explicar –Lo mas seguro sea que hayas interactuado físicamente con el fantasma de la niña de esta mañana; entonces, el poder espiritual dormido en ti despertó al contacto con ella y eso sea lo que están persiguiendo estos hollows. – Dijo – Prepárate, esta por volver a aparecer.

¿Cómo era posible? Entonces ¿por su culpa nii-sama estaba inconsciente en la casa y Orihime había casi muerto? No podía ser cierto, tenía que hacer algo, no podía dejar que a su pequeña familia le pasara algo. El hollow apareció nuevamente acompañado de un rugido, dejó a su amiga a un lado y se lanzo frente al hollow.

- ¡Ven! ¡Si de verdad deseas tanto mi alma, entonces ven por mí! – le gritó furiosa al hollow. Este no perdió tiempo y se lanzo directo hacia ella pero un manchón negro ocupó su campo de visión, el Shinigami era el que había recibido el ataque, las mandíbulas del hollow se habían cerrado sobre su hombro izquierdo con bastante fuerza, con un movimiento de su espada daño parte de la mascara del hollow y este volvió a desaparecer.

- ¿A caso eres tonta? – dijo intentando recuperarse del ataque - ¡Entregarte por tu propia cuenta a él no hará que las cosas terminen! ellos son creaturas sin sentimientos que devoran almas con alto poder espiritual para hacerse mas fuertes – dijo mientras se lograba recargar contra la pared, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y le costaba respirar – estoy muy débil, ya no podre hacer nada para ayudarte.

- Tiene que haber una forma – dijo desesperada – no puedo dejar que mi familia muera así.

- La verdad hay una forma, pero no es seguro que funcione y posiblemente ambos terminaríamos muertos, lo cual no haría gran diferencia si no hacemos nada. – dijo con una media sonrisa. – Tienes que... convertirte en Shinigami.

- ¿Cómo hago eso? – pregunto con decisión.

- Entierra esta zanpakuto en tu pecho – explicó apuntándole con ella a su pecho – entonces yo verteré parte de mis poderes en ti, así podrás derrotarlo. - El hollow apareció nuevamente ante ellos con un rugido ensordecedor, estaba acercándose lentamente al lugar donde estaban.

- Entonces, dame esa zanpakuto… Shinigami – pido con decisión.

- Mi nombre no es "Shinigami" yo soy… Kurosaki Ichigo – dijo mientras la zanpakuto era sujetada por la morena.

- Yo soy… Kuchiki Rukia – dijo esta mientras se enterraba la espada en el pecho.

Una explosión de energía inundo el lugar envolviendo a la pareja. El hollow extendió la mano para atacar pero esta fue rebanada con rapidez por una espada causando un rugido de dolor en su victima.

Frente a él apareció una pequeña Shinigami sujetando una espada tan grande como ella. Ichigo se encontraba sorprendido, su intención era solo pasarle un poco de su poder pero al parecer ella lo había tomado casi todo.

- Tendrás tu merecido por levantar tu puño en contra de mi familia – dijo llena de coraje y se lanzo al monstruo contándole una pierna.

¿Quién era ella? El Shinigami se encontraba estupefacto. Nunca había visto a un humano con semejante poder espiritual, que pudiera liberarse del kido con tanta facilidad, pero sobre todo, nunca había visto una zanpakuto tan grande ser empuñada con tanta facilidad. Mientras el Shinigami pensaba, la muchacha había logrado cortarle el otro brazo y se estaba disponiendo a cortarle la macara de un solo golpe.

El hollow habia sido derrotado y ella calló desmayada. Había sido demasiado para un día.


	2. ¿Shinigami Sustituta?

**Disclaimer: **Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 2:** ¿Shinigami Sustituta?...

.

.

.

El constante sonido del despertador la despertó, se sentía tan llena de energía que sentía que hoy sería un gran día. Se cambió su pijama de conejitos por su uniforme de la escuela y bajó tranquilamente las escaleras con dirección a la cocina para tomar su desayuno, ahí se encontraba Orihime con una taza de café en la mano parada con la boca abierta. La curiosidad la llevo a quedar a lado de esta y a seguir la dirección de su mirada, había un enorme boquete en la pared que daba a la calle. Inmediatamente recordó todo lo que había pasado en la noche, como el Shinigami la había ayudado dándole parte de sus poderes y de repente…

- Orihime ¿estas bien? ¿Estas herida? – preguntó con preocupación.

La peli naranja se le quedó mirando extrañada y respondió – que yo sepa si ¿Qué pasa Rukia-chan? Por cierto… ¿viste quien se estrelló anoche en la pared? Cuando Byakuya-sama vea semejante desastre se va a enojar mucho.

- Rukia, Inoue – dijo Byakuya cuando estaba bajando las escaleras

- buenos días nii-sama/Byakuya-sama – respondieron al unísono.

- ¿Por qué siguen ahí paradas? Llegaran tarde a… - no termino de hablar, cuando vio semejante desastre en la parte de debajo de su casa un imperceptible tic en el ojo le apareció y con la voz tan neutra que le caracterizaba preguntó - ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

- nii-sama al parecer alguien se estrello contra la casa y salió huyendo, pero ni Orihime ni yo escuchamos nada – dijo con una voz seria, Orihime solo se dedicaba a asentir con la cabeza.

- bien, se les hace tarde para la escuela, es mejor que se vayan ya, yo me encargare de esto. – dijo con calma mientras tomaba su teléfono y hacia unas llamadas. Ellas solo asintieron y se dispusieron a marcharse.

Iban caminando a la escuela mientras Orihime hablaba de cómo era posible que alguien se estrellara en la casa y nadie se hubiese despertado con tanto alboroto. Rukia no le había mencionado nada de lo sucedido en la noche, y esperaba no tener que contárselo nunca, era algo que no quería que se repitiera. Realmente deseaba que el Shinigami hubiese regresado al lugar de donde había venido.

Las dos primeras clases transcurrieron con normalidad hasta que la puerta de su salón se abrió y pasó por esta el director de la escuela. Todos los alumnos se levantaron e hicieron una reverencia mientras decían "Buenos días director Kuchiki", este les miró y agradeció con un gesto con la mano, parecía que estaba ligeramente molesto, cruzo dos palabras con la profesora y se paró en frente de la clase.

- Les presento a su nuevo compañero de clases – dijo con la voz más neutra que pudo, giró la cabeza y dijo – pasa por favor. – Inmediatamente entro un muchacho alto vestido con el uniforme de la escuela, cabello naranja y una enorme sonrisa – su nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo y estará con nosotros por un tiempo. Trátenlo bien. – y dicho eso se fue.

- bueno, el director ya dijo tu nombre pero ¿te gustaría presentarte tu mismo? – pregunto la profesora.

- ¡con gusto! – Dijo alegremente el muchacho – mí nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo, vengo de la ciudad de Kioto y estaré aquí acompañando a un tío por un tiempo. Por cierto, mi cabello es así de nacimiento. – terminó de decir mostrando su sonrisa.

- es bueno saber lo de tu cabello – dijo la profesora con una gotita en la nuca, ya estaba pensado que era un punk o algo así – puedes ir a sentarte en el sitio vacio junto a la morena – señalo la maestra el lugar.

-¡oh, claro que si!

Mientras avanzaba por el salón los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar: "mira que guapo" "¿será cierto lo de su cabello?" "parece modelo" "que sonrisa tan mas encantadora" "¿crees que sea soltero?". Mientras la morena lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados ¿cómo era posible que estuviera ahí? ¿No se había ido a la sociedad esa de donde venia? Ichigo se sentó en el lugar y le dijo alegremente:

- Espero que seamos muy bueno amigos – le tendió la mano ante los ojos atónitos de Rukia, cuando esta se la iba a estrechar la giró levemente y dejo ver un mensaje escrito en ella "haz una escena y te mato".

- Si, claro… - un tic se estaba formando en su ojo izquierdo.

Las clases siguieron con la rutina típica de siempre, o bueno, eso intentaban los profesores, cada tanto tiempo se escuchaban suspiros por parte de las alumnas que al parecer acababan de encontrar a un nuevo espécimen digno de admirar. Cuando sonó la campana para indicar el almuerzo Rukia se ofreció a darle un tour por la escuela, eso de ser la hermana del director tenía sus ventajas.

- ¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo aquí? ¿No te habías regresado a la sociedad esa de la que vienes? – Preguntó molesta cuando estaban en un lugar apartado del resto de la gente – ¿y podrías dejar de fingir esa sonrisa? Me desespera.

- Pues resulta que solo los Shinigamis pueden ir a la sociedad de almas – dijo con un tono de voz mas serio, mas maduro y con su seño fruncido – y yo ya no poseo esa habilidad. Ahora tu serás la Shinigami de este lugar, te convertirás en una Shinigami sustituta.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estas loco?! ¡¿Cómo pretendes que yo haga eso?! – preguntó alterada, pero el naranjito no contesto, se encontraba viendo su teléfono. De la nada se puso un guante y sacó el alma de Shinigami de Rukia. - ¡¿Qué me has hecho?!

- Tenemos que trabajar

- Me niego.

- No me importa, por tu culpa estoy varado dentro de este gigai. Así que me vas a ayudar quieras o no.

- Disculpe señor Shinigami, ¡pero yo no te pedí que sacrificaras tu vida por mí! No puedo ayudarte, lo siento.

Ichigo, harto del carácter de Rukia, simplemente la cargo como un costal de papas y se la llevo al lugar donde iba a aparecer el hollow. Habían llegado a un parque y la Shinigami ya se había calmado.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

- Hollow – dijo simplemente y de la nada apareció el alma de un pequeño niño que huía de un hollow parecido a una araña gigante, Rukia estaba a punto de salir a la carga contra el hollow pero la voz de Ichigo la detuvo. – No lo salves. Si lo salvas a él, entonces prepárate para salvarlos a todos, un Shinigami no puede andar salvando solo a las almas de su conveniencia, un Shinigami tiene que salvar a todas las almas que pueda, ese es el trabajo de un Shinigami, para eso existimos.

Rukia no decía nada, se había quedado parada contemplando al hollow que estaba a punto de atacar al niño, de la nada y como un acto intempestivo de coraje y valor, se lanzo en contra de la creatura, de dos simples movimientos derrotó al hollow.

- No soy una santa para prometer que salvare a todas las almas, pero tampoco soy una insensible que dejara que alguien salga lastimado si tengo los medios para evitarlo, así que sí. Me convertiré en un Shinigami sustituto, pero solo hasta que recuperes tus poderes.

- Por mi eso esta perfecto, ahora tienes que aprender a hacer el entierro del alma.

Era de noche, Rukia se encontraba cansada por el largo día que acababa de tener y simplemente quería dormir hasta el día siguiente, se había colocado su pijama de conejitos favorita y se disponía a dormir cuando escucho el sonido de un celular afuera de su ventana, se asomó por esta pero no había nadie, le pareció simplemente extraño. Iba a cerrar la ventana cuando…

- Oye enana, tenemos que trabajar – escucho que veía desde el árbol que tenia a un costado de su cuarto.

- ¡¿Qué demonios estas haciendo tu aquí?! ¡¿es que no tienes casa o que?! – pregunto casi gritando, olvidando por completo que estaba en su casa y que su hermano andaba despierto.

- Rukia ¿Con quien estas hablando? – la gélida voz del Kuchiki mayor tras la puerta la alerto.

- Con nadie nii-sama, solo estoy practicando mis clases de actuación – dijo tratando de recobrar la compostura.

- Esta bien, pero es muy tarde para eso, mejor duerme y mañana practicas con Orihime.

- Si nii-sama – se enfoco en el naranjito que estaba sentado en una rama del parque y hablo en susurros – ¿que se supone que haces aquí? Casi me metes en un problema

- Eso ya lo habías preguntado – también en un susurro – pero como tu eres la que tienes los poderes de Shinigami tengo que estar cerca de ti, créeme que no es divertido cuidar a una mocosa como tu – habló despectivamente.

- Mira quien lo dice, alguien que no pasa de los 15 años tampoco.

- Yo he vivido diez veces mas que tu y he visto cosas que jamás entenderás, así que apresúrate, que tenemos que trabajar.

.

.

.

Gracias a las personas que leyeron y también a las que dejaron Reviews! :D


End file.
